Angst
by ChibiYumi
Summary: TaichiYamato Oneshot Eine FF für zwischendurch .


_Autor: ChibiYumi_

_Fandom: Digimon_

_Kapitel: 1/1 (One-shot)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Warnings: OOC, AU, Angst, Shounen Ai _

_Pairing: Taichi/Yamato_

_Anm: Eine etwas ältere Geschichte meinerseits. Ich hatte sie geschrieben als es mir wirklich schlecht ging und als ich versuchte das in dieser Geschichte beschriebenes Ereignis zu verarbeiten..._

_**Angst**_

Wir traten ein.

Das erste was ich sofort bemerkte, war dieser schreckliche Gestank nach Zigarettenrauch und Alkohol. Es war hitzig und nirgends gab es Fenster, die man hätte öffnen können. Irgendwie kam ich mir eingeengt vor. Kein Wunder, überall waren Menschen, im Lokal war es papsvoll. Eigentlich hätte uns schon lange der Sauerstoff ausgehen sollen, zwar reichte er um uns Leben zu lassen, allerdings merkte man, dass das Atmen schwerer ging als unter dem freien Himmel. Mir ging's nicht gut. Der Lärm, die ganzen Menschen die sich dicht aneinander drängelten, der Gestank von Zigaretten und die erdrückende Hitze... sie behagten mir nicht. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl in meiner Haut und es erstaunte mich, dass es meinem Begleiter überhaupt nicht zu stören schien. Es erstaunte mich wirklich. Ich hatte ein vollkommen anderes Bild von ihm gehabt und hätte schwören können, dass er sich in diesem Ambiente nicht wohl fühlen würde... es schien so als hätte ich mich da geirrt. Vielleicht kannte ich die Person, von der ich dachte alles zu wissen, doch nicht so gut wie ich es immer vermutet hatte. War das Band zwischen uns dafür etwa nicht stark genug? Warum wusste ich von dieser Leidenschaft für Clubs nichts? Oder verschwieg er sie allgemein? Aber... War ich nicht etwas besonderes für ihn? War ich genauso wie alle Anderen? Mochte er mich in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so sehr, wie er es immer behauptete? War ich in Wirklichkeit nur ein schönes Ding, dass man jedem zeigen und womit man protzen konnte? War ich etwa sein Accessoire? Nein... so durfte ich nicht denken! Ich vertraute ihm, mehr als jedem Anderen und wenn er sagte, dass er mich liebte, dann glaubte ich es ihm. Ja, ich vertraute ihm, mehr als jedem anderem... mehr als mir selbst!

Ich hörte wie noch mehr Leute kamen und wie diese sich an uns vorbei drängelten um einen Platz an der Bar zu kriegen, dabei liess sich Hautkontak nicht vermeiden. Allerdings war es nicht so, dass es einfach Kontakt war... es schien mir so, als würden die Berührten Stellen warm werden, so als ob, man mich dort noch immer berühren würde. Es schauderte mir. Von irgendwoher spürte ich Blicke auf mir ruhen. Kein Wunder, meine Blonde Haare stachen natürlich heraus. Aber... ich wollte nicht herausstechen. Ich wollte in der Menge untergehen, sodass mich niemand anderes anschauen würde, ausser dem Menschen den ich liebe. Ich wollte, dass mich sonst niemand wahr nahm und vor allem... wollte ich nicht, dass die ganzen Männer im Saal mich mit ihren Blicken auszogen. Es widerte mich an. Nur ein Mensch durfte mich so ansehen und dieser hielt gerade meine Hand und zog mich weiter ins innere. Ich wollte da nicht noch tiefer rein, das was ich bis jetzt von diesem Laden kannte behagte mir gar nicht. Aber zugleich wollte ich nicht, dass mein Begleiter wegen mir keinen Spass heute Abend hatte, vor allem, da es eine der wenigen Abende war, die wir zusammen geniessen konnten, weil wir sonst doch immer in der Arbeit versanken. Klar, ich wäre lieber Zuhause geblieben und hätte den Abend damit verbracht etwas zu kuscheln oder in ein Restaurant fein essen zu gehen. Aber nun war ich hier... Egal, ich war immerhin mit ihm zusammen und ich musste endlich lernen, das Beste aus dieser Situation zu machen.

Wir drängelten uns an Leute vorbei, meine Hand immer noch im festen Griff meines Geliebten. Hier und da grabschte jemand nach mir und ich unterdrückte mühsam einen Brechreiz. Ich wollte diesen Abend nicht verderben, ich musste mich doch beherrschen können, schliesslich tat ich es für ihn. Er hatte sich diesen Abend verdient. Erneut spürte ich die begierigen Blicke, die widerlichen Berührungen an meinem Körper, die bestimmt nicht aus Zufall passierten. Ich wollte hier raus, so schnell wie möglich... Ich war bereits damit beschäftigt mich wegzudenken und es tat gut, da ich dadurch die Berührungen und Blicke nicht mehr spüren konnte. Doch plötzlich hielt mein Geliebter an, wodurch ich in seinen Rücken lief. Aus war der schöne Traum, von einem gemeinsam Standspaziergang. Unerschütterlich wurde ich wieder in die Realität zurück befördert und noch nie hatte ich mehr Angst vor dem Realen Leben, als in diesem Moment, als ich fühlte wie eine begierige Hand sich den Weg zu meinem Hintern suchte. Ängstlich drückte ich mich näher an den warmen Rücken an dem ich bereits lehnte, krallte verzweifelt meine Hände in das dunkle Shirt. Die Hand, von der ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte wem sie gehörte, strich weiterhin mit grösstem Vergnügen über meinem Hinterteil und packte von einer Sekunde zur nächsten fest zu, was mir ein panisches Zittern entlockte. Doch zu meinem Glück, zog mich meine Begleitung just in diesem Moment, von seinem Rücken hervor, legte demonstrativ einen Arm um meine Schultern und zog mich an den warmen, vertrauten Körper. Schmerzlich wurde mir allerdings der Grund bewusst. Er wusste nichts davon, dass ich - was er einmal als seinen wertvollsten Menschen bezeichnet hatte - gerade von einem wildfremden betatscht worden war, sondern hierbei ging es nur um seine Freunde, die mich so widerlich angrinsten. Der Arm der nicht gerade um meine Schulter lag, zeigte von einem zum anderen der Jungs, welche mich nur dreckig anlächelten und ich zwang mich dazu zurück zu lächeln, schliesslich wollte ich nicht unhöflich sein. Allerdings war es ein Fehler, denn nun schien ich noch mehr ins Scheinwerferlicht gerutscht worden zu sein. Ich fühlte mich noch unwohler, vor allem, da nun unsere Gegenüber versuchten, mich in jeder erdenklichen Weise zu berühren. Ich war froh, dass ich noch immer den starken Arm um meine Schulter fühlte, ebenso wie der nahe Körper neben mir. Ich war mir im klaren, dass die Schleimbolzen vor mir, es nicht wagen würden, mich an einer intimen Stelle zu berühren, solange der gut duftende Körper neben mir stand. Doch, dieser schien mich irgendwie gar nicht wahrnehmen zu wollen. Er sonnte sich gerade in den Komplimenten seiner Freunde, dass er es geschafft hatte, so einen süssen Fang zu machen. Aber ich wollte kein süsser Fang sein und ich wusste zwar, dass ich für meinen Begleiter keiner war, denn er gestand mir täglich, wie glücklich er doch wäre, bei mir sein zu dürfen. Ich glaubte ihm diese Worte, schon seit dem ersten Mal als er sie aussprach, aber gerade jetzt, als er triumphierend lächelte, erklangen seine ernst gesprochenen Worte, wie ein einziger Lügenhaufen. Betreten senkte ich meinen Blick und schaute auf den dreckigen Fussboden. Wie schlecht konnte sich ein einzelner Mensch fühlen? fragte ich mich im Stillen. Ich dachte alle Rekorde des 'schlecht-seins' zu toppen, als es noch schlimmer wurde. Einer der Anwesenden, der sich gerade angeregt mit meiner Begleitung unterhalten hatte, strich mir auf einer widerlichen sanften Weise durch meine blonden Haare und fragte dem Jungen neben mir ganz nebenbei, ob es meine natürliche Haarfarbe wäre. Erneut gab er stolz von sich, dass er sich die bezauberndste Blondine, des ganzen Landes geangelt hätte. Trotz der klaren Antwort, verschwanden die Finger nicht aus meinen Haaren, strichen sogar noch eine widerspenstige Strähnen, die mir in die Augen fiel, hinter mein Ohr. Nun schon zum xten-Male kam ich mir vor, wie ein Püppchen, das schön war um herum gezeigt zu werden. Mir ging es immer schlechter. Ich bekam Berührungen von Fremden, die ich schon alleine vom Anblick her kein bisschen mochte und neben mir stand mein Freund, der nicht einmal ein Finger rührte, um mich von solchen Berührungen zu entziehen, sondern nur glücklich lächelte, etwas zu haben, mit dem er angeben konnte. Ich kannte ihn so ja gar nicht... Ich wusste, dass er mich sehr liebte und dass er auch keine Scheu besass unsere Liebe öffentlich zu präsentieren... aber so wie er im Moment war, kam er mir genauso schlimm vor wie alle Anderen, die ihre Augen an mich hefteten. Er hatte also nur mit mir gespielt, weil ich ein so schönes Anhängsel war... Es tat weh. Verdammt, es tat sehr weh! Wieso konnte ich nicht einmal meinem Gefühl vertraut haben und wäre niemals hier rein getreten. Dann wüsste ich nichts davon, dass er mich nur als Accessoire benutzte... Obwohl, lieber in Unwissenheit leben? Ja, wäre besser gewesen, dann wäre ich jetzt noch glücklich, obwohl ich dann nicht die ganze Wahrheit kennen würde.

Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich anfing zu zittern, eben so nicht, dass meine Augen sich langsam mit Wasser füllten. Es musste sein; Ich musste einfach hier raus! Noch eine fremde Berührung, noch ein Atemzug der nach Zigarettenrauch roch und ich würde noch verrückt werden. Raus. Raus. Wie ein stetiger Trommelschlag hallten die Worte in meinem Kopf wieder. Doch, ich konnte doch nicht einfach unbemerkt verschwinden. Zum einen war da immer noch der feste Griff meines Begleiters, zum anderen wär es ihm gegenüber nicht fair, wenn ich einfach verschwinden würde. Ob ich nicht doch lieber etwas bleiben sollte? Wahrscheinlich schon... schliesslich liebte ich diesen Mann neben mir. Ich entschied mich nicht zu fliehen. Warum weiss ich selbst heute nicht... aber es war auf alle Fälle die falsche Entscheidung. Der Kerl, der es vorhin gewagt hatte meine Haare zu berühren, zerrte mich von meinem Begleiter weg und schubste mich grob auf das Sofa, auf einen nicht existierenden Platz, weswegen ich auf die anderen Jungs fiel, mit denen mein Geliebter angeblich befreundet war. Dieser schien es recht wenig zu stören, denn so wie es aussah bemerkte er gar nicht, dass ich nicht mehr an seiner Seite stand. Ein etwas kleinerer Junge mit längeren, dreckigblonden Haaren machte ihm gerade schöne Augen. Aber es wurde schlimmer, als ich bemerkte, dass der eigentliche Mann meiner Träume zurückflirtete. Erneut spürte ich wie meine Augen zu brennen anfingen und wie ich nahe daran war los zu heulen. Warum musste es so kommen? Mein Freund stand da, flirtete mit einem wildfremden, während ich eingequetscht zwischen seinen Freunden sass, mir anzügliche Bemerkungen und verschiedene "Streicheleinheiten" gefallen lassen musste, während es im Club erneut voller wurde und ich zwischen all den Leuten, IHN nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Das war es. Ich konnte nicht mehr. All diese fremden Berührungen heute Abend, all diese Blick, als möchten sie mich ausziehen um dann über den nächsten Tisch flachlegen... es war zu viel. Mit einer Kraft, die ich selbst nicht wusste, dass ich sie besass, riss ich mich von den vielen Menschen, die an mir fest hafteten, los und sprang wütend und verletzt vom Sofa hoch. Irgendwie kämpfte ich mich durch die Menschenmengen, an meinem Geliebten vorbei, an der Bar vorbei, die Stufen rauf und schliesslich raus in die Freiheit. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl wieder frische Luft atmen zu können, nicht mehr die Hitze fühlen zu können, die im kleinen Lokal herrschte... es war angenehm und doch so befremdend. Etwas fehlte... jemand fehlte. Ich hasste mich selbst dafür, dass ich so viel gesehen hatte, und doch nicht aufhören konnte dieses Schwein zu lieben. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich keine Wut fühlte, nur ein kleines schmerzvolles Stechen in meiner Brust. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich ihm seine Worte, trotz der letzten Stunden immer noch glaubte. Und ich hasste mich noch mehr dafür, dass ich nicht loslassen konnte. Müde und erschöpft, setzte ich mich auf einen kleinen Bordstein und beschloss zu warten, bis mein Leben sich wieder zu mir gesellte.

Lange dauerte es ja nicht, und schon kam mein Geliebter durch die Eingangstür geschossen. Er schien verzweifelt. Also hatte er doch bemerkt wie ich verschwunden war. Das Stechen in meinem Herzen liess etwas nach. Als er mich erkannte, stürtzte er sich auf mich und drückte mich beschützend an seine Brust. Wir brauchten keine Worte mehr. Ich wusste was er fühlte und ich wusste auch, dass es ihm leid tat, mich an diesen Ort geschleppt zu haben. Aneinander gelehnt liefen wir schlussendlich zusammen nach Hause.

Ich sprach nie mit Taichi über diesen Abend. Meine wahren Gefühle, als er mit diesen Jungen flirtete, als mich seine Freunde bedrängten... Ich sperrte alles weg. Taichi weiss bis heute nicht, was ich in diesen Club alles durchstehen musste. Allerdings, gestand ich ihm, dass ich mein eigener Herr war und dass niemand mich wie ein Püppchen behandelte. Zuerst schien er zwar verwirrt, allerdings antwortete er damit, dass er nichts anderes von mir erwarte in dieser Hinsicht. Es war also wieder alles beim Alten. Wir arbeiteten beide wieder sehr viel und die gemeinsamen Abende verbrachten wir endlich wieder zu zweit an angenehmen Orten und mit jedem Male, an dem er meinen Namen rief, verschwand wieder ein Stückchen Erinnerung von dieser Nacht.

'Yamato.'

**_Owari_**

_Danke für's Lesen! _

_Cu ChibiYumi_


End file.
